


Long Live

by akaashixbokuto101



Series: The Adventures of Prince Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Pining, Royalty AU, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Slow Burn, Unknown Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi was sent away to the capital along with his cousin Komori to participate in the season, but despite what his parents' want, Sakusa is determined not to find a partner for himself.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: The Adventures of Prince Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195166
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109
Collections: 5 Haikyuu Other AUs - akaashixbokuto101, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I did some research on social seasons for the aristocracy, and it usually happens during April to August. Here, I wanted it to be a little shorter, because I don’t want to write a story that long. LOL. 
> 
> And I also removed Atsumu and Osamu’s usual Kansai dialect in this (I’m sorry, it was an artistic choice)
> 
> This was supposed to be a 2k max word fic, but when I got to 2k, I realized I was not even 25% in so I decided to make it multichapter instead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to make Sakusa speak formal english, so if there are inconsistencies, I'm sorry in advance!

Sakusa Kiyoomi does not want to be here. He really really does not want to be here. He wanted to be back in their country estate caring for his ailing mother, and if not for the wishes of his parents to attend the season to find a partner, he would have been eating dinner with his parents at this very moment. He sighed recalling their conversation,

_“But mama, I don’t want to go to the capital for the season.” Sakusa says at dinner a month before the season was supposed to start in April. “What if something happens to you while I’m there?”_

_His mother just smiles at him, “That’s exactly why you have to go, Kiyoomi. I want to see you get married before anything actually happens to me!”_

_His father smiles and grasps his mother’s hand, “Nothing’s going to happen to your mother Kiyoomi. We’re both going to be there for our children’s children’s weddings.”_

_His mother just laughs, “Exactly! Now go to the capital, find a partner, bring them here so we can meet them, and then we can plan a wedding! Strictly no eloping. I’ve had enough of that.” Sakusa’s older brother and his wife just laughed at his mother’s statement, knowing that it was directed at them._

His only consolation was that his cousin was also told to attend the season. The Komori country estate was only a half day’s ride away from theirs so it was decided that they would leave together and stay on the same city estate. 

“Kiyoomi cheer up!” Komori says next to him. They were currently on a carriage on the way to the palace for the celebration of the opening of the season. “It is a good thing that we are the same age, at least we could be presented together. It is nerve wracking to think I could be there all by myself.” Sakusa just nods agreeing to the statement. 

They arrived at the palace and were surprised at the number of people that were there. “I know that the palace is huge and the ballroom is supposed to be massive, but my mother has never mentioned there being this many people attending. I thought they usually just invite the aristocrats for the opening ball in the palace?” Sakusa leaned towards Komori to ask the question. 

“Well, I was told that the princes were also going to be presented this season. They might have extended the invitations to increase one of the princes’ chances of finding a partner.” Komori answered. 

“One of the princes? There are two? Why are they only looking for a partner for only one?” 

“They’re twins Kiyoomi.” Komori tutted, “How do you not know these things?” 

“You know I do not really care for gossip or for stories about the royal family.” 

Komori shrugged, “The younger prince has supposedly already found his partner. They’re not married yet though, but it was quite clear that they are expected to be married soon.” 

Considering the amount of people that were present, it was quite clear that the presentations of debutantes was going to take a while. Sakusa and Komori lined up for their turn. Sakusa and Komori were presented without any additional fanfare, while Sakusa was making sure to avoid any gazes towards him. It was better to be considered unapproachable by many, after all. 

Sakusa was not a fan of crowds, and considering the number of people he saw outside, he was not surprised by the number of people inside after he was presented. Komori found people he knew and invited Sakusa to join him. He declined and just told his cousin that he was going to catch some fresh air in the sprawling gardens of the palace.

“You don’t want to stay for the presentation of the princes? At least you will be aware of what they look like.” Komori asked Kiyoomi. 

“I am not interested in what they look like at all. What time are we leaving? Just so I know when we need to meet each other in the entrance?” 

“Is two hours alright with you? Or do I need to shorten it?” Komori asked, knowing his cousin was uncomfortable during these events. 

“No, two hours is fine. You can have fun Motoya. You don’t have to worry about me. I can handle myself.” Sakusa said before separating from the crowd. 

He soon found himself in the gardens of the palace, amazed at the different plants that were growing there. His mother had always been interested in flowers trying to collect as many flowers as she can that was able to grow in their country estate. His father had humored her and has even built her a greenhouse so that she can look after her flowers during the colder seasons. He was able to identify most of the flowers that were growing in the gardens. 

He was so focused on the flowers that were growing that he had not noticed where he was walking. He crouched down to look closer at one specific flower that he was familiar with, but just can’t identify. After a few minutes of thinking, he’s finally remembered where he has seen the flower. It was in one of his mother’s books. A Moonlit. He remembers his mother telling him that she just couldn’t find the plant anywhere. He noted that he should mention seeing the flower on the palace gardens on his next letter to home. 

He got up from where he was crouching and looked around. He couldn’t recognize anything around him and he couldn’t see the lights of the palace anywhere. There was only the light from the lamps that was lighting the pathways. However, Sakusa remembered that he got off the pathway so he was not sure where the nearest pathway to him led. He looked around and saw a gazebo. He decided to just sit there until maybe a guard passes through on their patrol to ask for directions. It was peaceful and quiet. If he closed his eyes he could imagine himself back at home. 

His peace and quiet, however, was broken in a few minutes when he could hear a set of footsteps heading towards his direction. It was clear that the person was in a hurry, but they were not fast enough to be running. Sakusa prepared to call out, but was surprised when the person took a sharp turn and sat down on the gazebo. The same gazebo that Sakusa was in. It was obvious that the man did not see Sakusa there, judging from the way the man leaned back on the seat. 

Sakusa cleared his throat to alert the other man of his presence. The other man jumped at the sound and sat straight glaring at Sakusa. “What are you doing here?” 

Sakusa was surprised at the anger and accusation on the other man’s voice. It was very much unwarranted and Sakusa replied, “In case it was not obviously clear, I was here first. I should be asking you that question.” The other man just stared in surprise at Sakusa's statement, making him want to defend himself, “I’m lost, and I couldn’t find my way back. I was just waiting for someone to pass by so I can ask for directions.” 

The other man finally stopped staring at him and started laughing. “Do you want me to show you the way back?” 

“You can just point it to me. I was planning to stay here a bit longer and just come back in time for me to leave the ball.” 

“How did you get lost all the way here anyway?” 

“All the way here? You mean I wandered so far away from the palace?” 

“That’s not really what I meant. This place is just so secluded. You would actually have to know this place well to find this gazebo.” 

“Oh so you know this place well?”

“Of course, I grew up here after all.” 

Sakusa looked at the other man properly. He grew up here? He didn’t look like a servant. His expensive looking clothes meant he was an aristocrat as well, or at least the son of a successful merchant. Sakusa shared his thoughts to the other man, “You’re wearing expensive looking clothing, are you a noble as well? Are you friends with the princes?” 

The other man looked unsure how to answer that question, “Well, I am a noble. I guess you can say that I am friends with the princes. My name is Atsumu.” 

There was a weird tone when Atsumu said his name, like he was waiting for something to happen. “Nice to meet you, my name is Sakusa Kiyoomi.” 

Atsumu relaxed and smiled, “How did you get lost anyway Omi-kun?” 

“Don’t call me that, Atsumu,” Sakusa said, but relayed the story about the Moonlit flower and his mother’s attempt in trying to collect them. In response, Atsumu spoke about the rest of the plants that he knew were grown in the castle. 

…

Before they knew it, the chime of the clock was heard signalling that to Sakusa that he had spent almost two hours with this man. Sakusa stood up and turned to Atsumu, “Can you show me the way back to the palace?” 

Atsumu was surprised at the sudden movement and the interruption in their conversation, “Are you sure? The ball is not over yet, we can stay here longer.” 

“I promised my cousin we would meet near the entrance after two hours. He knows how much I dislike balls so he might cause an unnecessary fuss if he doesn’t see me there on time.” 

“Oh, alright.” Atsumu stands up and leads Sakusa back to the palace. Sakusa was very much unfamiliar with the twists and turns that they took. “I would guess that you were lost because of the ivy wall over there.” Atsumu points at the ivy wall that was indeed blocking where they just came from. 

“I did not notice that.” The both of them walked silently back to the palace. Sakusa caught Atsumu trying to say something but stopped multiple times in the corner of his eye, but decided to just let it go. 

Komori was waiting at the entrance when they arrived, “Kiyoomi! I thought you had gone missing or someone kidnapped you and made you enjoy the ball and that’s why I got here first.” Sakusa merely rolled his eyes in response to his cousin’s teasing. “You should have seen the ruckus caused by the prince’s presentation to society! It was definitely overwhelming that he disappeared as soon as it happened. Where were you anyway?” 

“Oh, I was with-” Sakusa turned beside him only to be greeted by a wall, when no one was there. 

Komori tilted his head in question, “You were with?” 

Sakusa realized that from where Komori was standing, he couldn’t have seen Atsumu. Sakusa then questioned why Atsumu just left without even saying goodbye. “I got lost in the gardens and was found by another noble. We talked about plants.” 

“Plants?” 

Sakusa shrugged in response and Komori let it go. 

…

Atsumu let out a sigh as he observed Sakusa and his cousin leave the palace in their carriage. It was a good thing he had not stepped forward into the well-lit area of the entrance when Sakusa’s cousin mentioned that he had seen the prince. He was also glad that Sakusa did not mention his name, but was definitely bummed that he was not able to say goodbye to Sakusa. 

“So, what were you doing this entire time my prince?” A deadpan voice droned behind Atsumu. 

He jumped in surprise and turned quickly, almost making him fall on himself. “Suna! What are you doing here?” He said in a voice that obviously told Suna that he was guilty of something and Atsumu cringed at the realization. “I mean, how long have you been there?” 

Suna was leaning on the wall a few steps from Atsumu. He raised an eyebrow at Atsumu’s change of tone and lifted himself off to approach him. As soon as he was close enough he said, “I’m supposed to be asking those questions my prince. Where were you? Osamu had to cover for you disappearing so we couldn’t have any moment alone.” 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, “Is that why you’re interrogating me right now?” Atsumu realizes something, “Osamu, huh? Why are you calling him by name now, while you still call me prince?” 

Suna rolled his eyes, “If you had just been listening to the ball briefing and if you just had not left the ball, you would have known that we were going to announce our engagement tonight.” 

“Oh,” Atsumu felt sheepish, “Congratulations on your engagement?” Suna just rolls his eyes, “If you’re going to be my brother-in-law, then you should just call me by my name too!” Suna turns to go back to the ball with Atsumu following him. 

“I’d rather not.” 

“Why?” Suna just shrugs. 

“You have not still told me who you were with?” 

Atsumu let out a smile unconsciously, “Just someone.” Suna notices, however, and takes note of this to tell Osamu later. 

...

Sakusa was in the middle of eating breakfast when his cousin finally appeared. Sakusa ignored him, but it was obvious that Komori wanted to talk to Sakusa. He sat down on the table and a servant appeared to give him his coffee and breakfast. Komori started sipping on his coffee, but continued staring at Sakusa. 

Sakusa finally decided to acknowledge him, “What.” 

“Hmm,” Komori smiled, “You still have not told me what happened yesterday.”

Sakusa did not dare bite the bait that Komori was dangling over him, “I did not know that you suffered from short-term memory loss Motoya. We went to the opening ball of the season at the palace yesterday, remember?” 

Komori just sighed and started eating, knowing that he would not get any information from Sakusa that way. “Just tell me what you were up to in the two hours you disappeared yesterday Kiyo.” 

Sakusa sighed, “I told you yesterday. I got lost. In the gardens.” 

Komori waved his hand, “Yes, yes. I know that. What happened after that?” 

“I told you this. I was found by another noble. We talked about plants.” 

“Did this noble tell you his name? What was he even doing there in the first place?” 

Sakusa shrugged, “I did not ask. He didn’t tell me his full name, He just introduced himself as Atsumu.” 

Komori choked on his coffee and sat straight on his chair, “Atsumu?!” 

Sakusa was surprised at the increase in volume and glared, “Don’t yell the house down Motoya.” Komori laughed hysterically, causing Sakusa to narrow his eyes at his cousin, “What is it.”

“Was his hair blonde?” Komori ignored Sakusa’s question.

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Just answer it.” Komori was now full on smiling/laughing waving his arms wildly. 

Sakusa frowned, “It was hard to see with only the lamps on,” 

“But?”

“His hair was blonde, I think.” Komori let out a big laugh this time. “What?” 

“Nothing. It’s just a lot of things that happened that night finally made sense.” Sakusa just continued to frown at his cousin. “So aside from plants, what did you guys talk about?”

“Nothing of importance. Aside from that he knew his way around the palace gardens because he grew up there.” 

“Of course he did. Did he tell you why?” 

Komori was looking too giddy for his liking, but he just continued to answer the question, “No? He just told me he was friends with the princes.” 

Komori laughed once again, and Sakusa had decided he had enough. He finished his breakfast quickly and stood up. “Where are you going? I’m not done asking you questions yet!” 

“Too bad for you, because I am done with this conversation.” 

“Don’t go out! You might run into random nobles again.” Komori laughed as he teased his cousin. 

Sakusa threw a glare at his cousin. “I am going out. You are not my mother.” 

“I am not, but I bet your mother would be really happy to hear this story from you!” Komori yelled as Sakusa was walking away to go back to his room.

Sakusa decided to ignore him, but in his mind, he would have to agree. His mother puts a romantic notion in everything. Meeting a random noble in the gardens while hiding from the ball can be construed as romantic in the minds of the hopeless romantics or more specifically, Sakusa thinks, the slightly insane. His mother didn’t even get angry when his brother eloped. Actually no, his mother did get mad. She got mad that she was not invited. 

...

He was decided on staying in the estate the whole day, despite what he had told his cousin, but around late afternoon, he had ran out of things to do. Sakusa is glad that the estate that his parents got for them was only a ten minute walk to the city center. He could walk anywhere without the fear of getting lost. He figured that he might try city life before he has to go back once again to the countryside. 

He looked over at the different merchandise that was offered at the sidewalk, and looked around at the different boutiques. In the countryside, merchants were usually the ones who visited them to offer their wares. Sakusa realizes how inconvenient that is and was not surprised at how the prices offered here greatly differ from those offered to them by the passing merchants. Perhaps he’ll buy something for his mother and sister-in-law. He picked out a floral-embroidered handkerchief for his mother and a beige scarf for his sister-in-law. He figured that by the time he’s able to come home, autumn would be starting in a few months so it would be a timely gift. He paid for the gifts and stepped out of the store only to bump into a passerby. 

“I apologize,” He says, just in time for the other man to say, “I am very sorry.” 

Sakusa realized that the voice sounded familiar and looked at the man, but it seems the other man noticed him sooner when he said, “Omi-omi! What a coincidence to bump into you here!” 

“My cousin was right. I should not have gone out” Sakusa mumbled to himself, but Atsumu heard. 

“Why is that Omi-omi?” 

Sakusa scowled, “That is not my name Atsumu.” He finally looked at the other man, noting that he was dressed in a very peculiar way. He was wearing a hat that was pulled too low, and his clothes looked like they were picked to dissuade attention. It looked bland, but somehow Atsumu still stood out.

Atsumu just shrugged, but kept that irritating grin on his face, “Did you buy something?” Atsumu tilts his head to look at the package in Sakusa’s hands. 

“I did. Now, if you will excuse me.” Sakusa stepped to the side, but Atsumu followed his motion stopping him. Sakusa scowled, “What are you doing?” 

“Do you have somewhere you need to be?” 

“Yes.” 

“Where?” 

“Anywhere but here.” 

“C’mon Omi-omi! I’m bored and alone. Let’s hang out!” Atsumu whined and Sakusa just continued to scowl. 

Sakusa ignored the invitation, “For a noble, you have a really informal way of talking.” 

Atsumu laughed, and decided to take matters into his own hands, “My tutors have been saying the exact same thing, but I just couldn’t get myself to care.” He grabbed one of Sakusa’s cloth covered wrist and started to pull him. 

“Atsumu, let go!” 

“No, you’ll run away!” 

“Atsumu let go and I will come with you, peacefully.” Atsumu stopped and turned to eye Sakusa suspiciously. He still decided to let go, though. “Thank you. Now, where were you planning to drag me to anyway?” 

“Oh! There’s this cafe that ‘Samu has always been talking about that serves really good sweets and tea.” Atsumu started walking and Sakusa just decided to humor him and follow. “I’ve always wanted to go there, but no one would come with me.” 

“Why did you not just come with this Samu you were talking about?” 

“His real name is Osamu. He’s my tw-” Atsumu paused and glanced at Sakusa. 

Sakusa was just confused. “He’s your?” 

“He’s my brother.” Atsumu just says simply. 

“This Osamu being your brother still does not explain why you just did not come to the cafe with him.” 

“Oh right. Well he’s been seeing Suna, another noble. When Osamu goes to this cafe, he always brings Suna with him, and I really don’t like being around couples on my own.” 

“Hmmm.” Sakusa pauses in his step and Atsumu also stops to look at him in question. “Isn’t cafes brimming with unmarried men and women looking for partners during this time?” Sakusa looks at him in horror at the thought of going in there. 

Atsumu laughs, understanding what Sakusa was trying to say. “You don’t have to worry about that! Osamu tells me that the good thing about this cafe is that it really values the privacy of its patrons. Customers are separated from one another. He’s been there plenty of times before and he told me no one even realized who he was!” 

Sakusa tilts his head, “Is your brother famous or something?” 

“Huh? What?” Atsumu paused and let out a shaky laugh. “Omi-omi! You wound me! I’m the one who’s famous, it’s just that we look so much alike.” Sakusa narrows his eyes, but decides to shrug off Atsumu’s very unusual and fidgety behavior. “We’re here! You’ll like it, I promise! My brother is really picky with food so if he says that he likes a certain place, it means that it has a 5-star taste or something.” Sakusa looks at Atsumu properly. Perhaps in a unbiased point of view, Atsumu was objectively attractive. His bleached blonde hair was definitely something you don’t see every day on a noble, but Atsumu somehow pulls it off nicely, making it accent his eyes. His jawline is also awfully defined, but Sakusa decides that Atsumu’s best feature has to be the easy smile that he somehow always wears. Sakusa must have been staring at Atsumu for a long time that Atsumu noticed and smiled teasingly, “I finally get what Suna has always been saying to my brother way before they got together. Omi-omi, you should just take a picture, it will last longer.”

That shakes Sakusa off his reverie and looks away quickly, “You’re probably just famous because you’re wanted for something.” He ignores the indignant squawk that came from Atsumu and walks towards the café quickly.

Sakusa surprisingly enjoyed the café. Atsumu was intelligent despite the way he talks and the way his acts. He was knowledgeable and well-read in many different topics. “Why are you surprised?” Atsumu laughs when Sakusa’s eyes widened when he argued about a certain topic.

“You just don’t look like it.” Sakusa merely says.

Atsumu raises one of his eyebrows and lets out a laugh, “If I were anyone else, I would most likely be offended by that statement. I, however, have decided to take that statement as a complement.”

Sakusa merely rolls his eyes and looks out the café to see that the sun was going down on the horizon. Motoya will worry if he wasn’t back by the time it got dark. The estate may be near the city center, it still involved walking on an uninhabited road with no lamps. Komori knows that Sakusa has a strong sense of life preservation, so he would most likely panic and cause an unnecessary fuss. “It’s starting to get dark.”

“Hmm?” Atsumu looked outside and turned back to look at Sakusa, “Do you have to go back now?”

“I do. My cousin might worry and I did not inform him that I was going out.” Sakusa stands up and Atsumu follows.

Atsumu pouts and Sakusa had to repress the thought that he found it a little bit adorable, “I was going to show you the city greenhouse,” Atsumu says as they step out of the café.

Sakusa turned to him so quickly that Atsumu took a step back. “There is a city greenhouse?”

Atsumu let out a laugh in surprise. “Yes, there is. It is considered as the biggest in the entire country. It is fully supported by the royal family, because the queen loves plants. She often takes the princes there.” Atsumu smiles fondly at the thought. Atsumu directs the smile to Sakusa’s direction, and Sakusa had to physically stop himself from blatantly staring at the beautiful curve on Atsumu’s lips. “Do you want me to bring you there tomorrow?”

Sakusa’s heart skips a beat at the invite of seeing Atsumu again the next day. Sakusa has now officially considered being around Atsumu as detrimental to his health. Sakusa starts walking to the direction of the rented estate. “You don’t have to. Just point me at the right direction and I could probably find it on my own.”

Atsumu pouts as he walks alongside Sakusa, “That’s mean Omi-omi. Don’t you want to hang out with me again tomorrow?”

Sakusa elects not to answer the question, “Are you going to follow me home?”

“Can I?”

“No.”

Atsumu lets out a laugh, “Next time then. Don’t worry, we’re going to go on different directions on the next intersection anyway.” They walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence. “See you tomorrow Omi-omi.”

Sakusa decides that correcting Atsumu was a waste of time, and decided to just live with the awful nickname. “I hope not Atsumu,” Sakusa says, but still smiles slightly.

Atsumu sees this and waves before walking away.

…

Komori was waiting for him at the door when he arrived. “Kiyoomi! You did not inform me that you were going out! I thought you got lost.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes, “That is ridiculous, besides I told you this morning that I was going out.”

Komori rolls his eyes, “I thought you were joking. Wash up. Dinner will be served in a few minutes.” As soon as they started dinner, Komori’s questions started. “So what did you do?”

“I purchased some gifts for my mother and Aiko.” Sakusa pauses, “Maybe I should have purchased one for your mother too.”

“Don’t do that. She will think I’m a bad son, if I don’t buy her something as well.”

“That will be your problem, not mine.”

“Kiyoomi! You are so mean.” Komori pauses to eat, “What else did you do? Buying gifts will hardly take half an hour. You were gone for almost three hours.”

“I ran into Atsumu again and he invited me to go to a café” Sakusa simply says, but he knows his cousin will make a big deal out of this information.

“You went out on a date with Atsumu?!” Komori almost-yells.

Sakusa glared, “What part of my statement did you pull out that bucket of baloney?”

Komori laughed, “Kiyoomi! You’re growing up so fast! Your first season and it looks like you’re going to be successful in looking for a partner.”

“Hush, Komori. Don’t assume things.” Komori’s smile did not let up, “Speaking of seasons, when is the next ball that we are scheduled to go to?”

“Why are you planning to ask Atsumu as your companion? I will be willing to be your chaperone.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes again, but decided to ignore the teasing, “Just answer the question Motoya.”

“Two days from now. In the household of the Bokuto’s.”

They finish eating dinner, and Sakusa stands up from the table, “So that you don’t panic tomorrow, I’m planning on going out again.”

“Oh? Don’t stay out too late” Komori merely says while smiling into his glass.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it might be obvious by now that most of my Sakuatsu stories also incorporate an element of SunaOsa. I am not sorry for this. I love them fite me
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post this chapter on March 2, but I finished it early and I just want to put it out there.
> 
> Hope u guys like it!

It was raining.

Sakusa let out a sigh closing the book that he was reading while looking out the window. Why did it have to rain today of all days. He was in the study, trying to read one of the books he had brought from home. His cousin was sitting across from him doing the same thing.

One of the servants had brought them tea and Sakusa grips one of the teacups on his hand while looking out the window. He sighed once again.

Komori, from across from him, closed his own book to get a cup, looked at Sakusa with a teasing smile on his face. Sakusa narrowed his eyes towards his cousin, “What.”

“Why are you sighing so much Kiyoomi?” Komori asks teasingly.

Sakusa keeps his eyes narrowed as he replies, “I was not sighing Motoya. I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Hmm. Denial. Interesting.” Sakusa did not bother to reply to whatever Motoya was trying to say. “Are you sad because you can’t see your boyfriend?”

Sakusa glared at him, “He is not my boyfriend.”

“You did not deny the part where you were sad that you can’t see him, interesting.” Motoya sipped his tea as Sakusa was trying to find the right words to reply to his cousin without looking too flustered. Unbeknownst to him, Motoya can see the tell-tales signs that his cousin was losing his tightly held composure. “Just be honest to yourself Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa glared at his cousin refusing to say whatever Komori wanted him to say. Komori merely smiled at him, acting as if he was the all patient bastard he thinks he is. He looked away and stared at the rain through the window. After about two hours (it was just a minute, he was exaggerating) he mumbled, “He’s attractive.”

He can see Komori’s smile got bigger in his peripheral vision and Sakusa’s frown got deeper as he realized he just lost this round to his cousin. “Hmm, I guess he is.” Komori looked like he was having a hard time trying to keep his laughter in.

“Just laugh Motoya. You look like you’re going to explode.” Komori let out a chuckle.

“Don’t worry Kiyoomi, I am certain that you will meet him again tomorrow.”

“The coincidence of that even happening is very small.” Sakusa opened his book once again, intent on ignoring Komori.

“Where were you and Atsumu supposed to go today anyway?”

“I,” Sakusa put a lot of emphasis on the single word, “was planning on going to the city greenhouse.”

“There’s a city greenhouse here?”

“Yes.” Sakusa looked a little bit excited, “Atsumu told me about it. Apparently it is one of the largest greenhouses in the country, because it is fully supported by the Royal Family.”

Komori smiled, “You would have a lot of fun in there.”

“It’s nice to see plants that you’ve only always seen in books before.”

…

The next day was cloudy, but it looked like there was only a small chance of rain. Sakusa left the estate in the afternoon, eager to find the city greenhouse. He was asking around for directions, and if he was wandering around more than usual hoping to bump into a certain person, then no one has to know.

The ball at the Bokuto estate was later tonight, and he was aware that he should head home before dinner time in order to have enough time to eat and prepare for the ball. He told himself that if he was not able to explore the entirety of the greenhouse by today, then he could always come back another day. So the delaying continued.

When he arrived at the gate of the greenhouse without encountering a certain blonde man, he felt disappointed. He tells himself that he shouldn’t be disappointed at all, at least this way, he won’t have to force himself to interact with anyone.

There was a guard stationed at the closed gate of the greenhouse. He approached him and asked, “Can I come in?”

The guard looked at him and said apologizing, “I am sorry sir. The greenhouse is only open for the public on mornings. The afternoon is exclusively reserved for the royal family and for the maintenance of the garden.”

Sakusa was crestfallen, “Oh. I guess I can come back tomorrow then.”

Sakusa was about to turn around when he heard a voice calling him, “Omi-omi! You’re here!”

He turns around to see Atsumu. Sakusa was happy to see Atsumu’s face, but he was also confused to see him on the other side of the gate. “Atsumu? What are you doing in there? I thought the afternoons are exclusively for the royal family and for maintenance?”

“Oh, uh.” Atsumu paused, glancing at the guard stationed at the gate. “Remember, how I told you I was friends with the princes? I also like plants and so they let me observe the maintenance of the gardens.” Sakusa just tilted his head at his explanation, not saying anything. Atsumu took this chance to talk to the guard, “Takahashi, can you let my friend in?”

The guard looked like he was suppressing laughter when he said, “Of course, sir.” Atsumu threw a glare at him that the guard ignored.

As soon as Sakusa was let in, he commented, “You looked like you were really close with the guard.”

“Hmm?” Atsumu tilts his head as he guides Sakusa to the greenhouse. “I’ve been coming here since I was a child and Takahashi has been guarding the greenhouse since then. So I guess, he saw me grow up and he also saw me in a lot of uncompromising situations.”

Atsumu opened the door to the greenhouse and Sakusa was floored at the actual scale of it. “This is amazing. I have never seen so many plants in one area.”

Atsumu smiled widely. “It is overwhelming right? Most of the dignitaries from the other countries are aware of how much the queen loves plants, so instead of bringing riches, they usually bring herbs, flowers, and fruit trees native to their country, and with the knowledge of how to take care of them here.”

“The queen must be glad. My mother would love this place.” Sakusa says.

Atsumu smiled, “Really? You get your love of plants from your mother too?”

Sakusa just nodded, “Instead of reading fairy tales to bed, she just reads me her encyclopedia on plants.”

Atsumu let out a delighted laugh. “That is so funny! I would have loved to see little Omi-omi.” Sakusa just rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Atsumu led him around the greenhouse, stopping every time there was a gardener, asking questions about what they were doing. Sakusa enjoyed every second of it with Atsumu. He liked the intelligent back and forth that they were doing, he was sure he was never going to be bored in his company. 

Time flies when you’re having fun and the sun is now starting to set outside, and they were not even halfway done around the greenhouse. “I have to head back now,” Sakusa says.

“Oh? You don’t want to stay longer?”

“There’s a ball I have to go to later.” Sakusa merely explains, heading towards the doors of the greenhouse, “but I would want to go back again soon to finish looking through the plants. I, at least, know now that I have to go in the mornings.” 

“Don’t.”

Sakusa paused to look at him in surprise, “What do you mean, don’t?” 

“Umm, I” Atsumu looked around the greenhouse. “I mean, don’t come in the mornings because there are plenty of people that come here, and it’s crowded.”

Sakusa crinkled his nose at the thought. “You’re right.” Sakusa sighs, “Maybe, I can plan to go very early, that way I can avoid the crowds. Do you know what time the greenhouse opens?” 

“You don’t have to! Just come in the afternoon. I will tell Takahashi to let you in.”

“Are you sure he would let me?” 

“Of course! Takahashi loves me.” Sakusa rolls his eyes and starts to walk away again. Atsumu follows him, “Are you also going to the Bokuto’s ball?”

“I am. Are you going as well?”

“I am. If you get lost in the gardens, I’ll try find you again.” Atsumu joked.

Sakusa rolled his eyes at the jab, “Are you going to tell me that you also grew up at the Bokuto’s estate?”

Atsumu laughed, “No, but I am friends with the Bokuto heir.”

“You have too many friends. Goodbye Atsumu.”

Atsumu laughed once again, “You can never have too many friends. I hope I see you later Omi-omi.”

Sakusa just walked away without turning back saying, “We’ll see.”

…

“Are you planning on hiding somewhere once again?” Komori asked as soon as he and Sakusa stepped foot on the entrance of the Bokuto estate.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Sakusa merely says.

“Let us introduce ourselves to the Bokuto heir first, before we can go our separate ways.”

“Komori, you really should focus on trying to look for your own partner and to not worry yourself about me.”

Komori just shrugged, “Our parents are expecting me to take care of you,” Komori’s smile turned sly spotting something in front of him, “But you’re right, I should really focus on looking for my own partner. After all, looks like you don’t have a problem on that front.”

“You are only eight months older than me,” Komori shrugged as if to say that it didn’t matter and Sakusa scowled and tried to spot what Komori was looking at. He spotted Atsumu with no issue, considering he was more than 6 foot tall. Beside him was another man with dark hair and sharp eyes. Sakusa’s eyes widened as he looked closer at Atsumu. He looked every bit of a dashing noble with his usual unruly hair swept back. He was beautiful and Sakusa could not make himself look away. Komori elbowed him softly to get his attention, “Why don’t you just approach him?”

Sakusa shook himself out of the Atsumu-induced reverie. “Too many people.”

Komori glanced once again to where Atsumu was, “That is a lot of people. Well, he is one of the most coveted bachelor this season.”

“He is?” Sakusa did not know, but now that he thinks about it, he could see that it was true. Atsumu was attractive, smart, and as proven by the sight he sees right now, he was very charming.

“He is, but I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Komori says, and as if it was fate, Atsumu finally caught sight of Sakusa in the distance and let out a small smile as their eyes met. It was not noticeable to those who were around him, and Sakusa was grateful for Atsumu. However, it caught the eye of Atsumu’s companion and Sakusa glanced over to the man to see that he was sizing him up. When he caught Sakusa’s eyes watching him, he merely raised an eyebrow, his face remaining impassive and obviously not caring that he was caught staring.

Sakusa looked away. “Motoya, let us go find the Bokuto heir, so I can leave this crowded ballroom. Why are there so many people anyway?”

Komori huffed a laugh, “It is a ball after all, besides I think it is because of the Bokuto’s friends. He’s apparently friends with most of the ‘most attractive bachelors’ of this season.”

“Hmm, no wonder Atsumu said he was friends with him.” Komori huffed out a laugh at Sakusa’s statement. Sakusa looked at Komori in confusion until he realized the implication of what he had just said. He blushed, “I mean. Atsumu said that they were friends. I did not mean anything else by it!”

Komori was enjoying every bit of the unusual sight of a flustered Kiyoomi. “I believe you.”

“Do you know what the Bokuto heir looks like?

…

Komori leads them to another group of people on the other side of the room from where Atsumu was. Bokuto was standing there with two men. One of the men was loudly chatting with him, while the other was just standing to one side looking exasperated with the conversation. They stopped their conversation when they saw Komori and Sakusa approaching.

“Good evening.” Komori greeted, he turned towards the man with the combed back black and white hair. Sakusa was shocked with the peculiar hair and was interested if it was natural or, bleached, just like Atsumu’s hair.

It seemed he was looking too hard and his confusion was showing on his face that the other man who was standing to one side spoke, “That is his natural hair.” Bokuto tilted his head at the other man’s sudden statement, Sakusa turned towards him. He was unfairly beautiful for a man. His hair was mussed up and might look messy but it seemed to still look appropriate for him. His blue eyes seemed too knowledgeable and observing. “Good evening, my name is Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi smiled warmly towards Sakusa and Komori.

Sakusa nodded in reply, “Good evening to you as well. I am Sakusa Kiyoomi, and this is my cousin Komori Motoya.”

“Hey! It’s nice to finally meet you both! My mother talked about inviting the both of you. It seemed she was familiar with your mothers. They probably met during their seasons here.” Bokuto says loudly and Sakusa took a step back unconsciously to which Komori smiled to. Bokuto didn’t seem to notice Sakusa’s wariness. “My name is Bokuto Koutarou, by the way.”

The other man with them smiled at them in greeting and Sakusa wanted to step back once again. His smile seemed provocative and looked almost like a cat who got the cream. “It’s nice to meet you two as well. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. My family is also planning to hold a ball for this season, I hope you two can come to that as well.” Komori just smiled and was about to reply when something caught Kuroo’s eye and he smirked. “I am so sorry. I have to fetch someone from hiding behind the curtain.”

Komori and Sakusa watch Kuroo go curiously. He was truly headed towards the curtains where Sakusa can see feet peeking out below. So it seems he was not lying. Bokuto laughed at Sakusa and Komori’s reactions. “He’s talking about his childhood best friend. He doesn’t fare well in social events just wanting to be cooped up at home. This is his first season though, so Kenma has no choice but to go to the balls.” He explained.

That seemed like enough socialization for Sakusa and their goal to meet the heir was done, “Akaashi and Bokuto, its very nice to meet you. Will you excuse me?”

Komori waved him away and Akaashi and Bokuto just smiled at him so he took that as an assent. He left the crowded ballroom

He was walking out the hallway finding the right path to the estate gardens that was open to the guests of the ball. As he was walking, he heard someone’s footfalls from one of the corridors in front of him. It seemed like they were in a hurry and Sakusa can hear more steps farther away. He was just coming into one of the intersections when a man bumped into him.

It seemed like it was the person he heard running earlier. The man’s momentum was strong that Sakusa was pushed back and was about to fall when the other man was able to grab his arm in time to steady him. “Omi-omi?”

Sakusa finally focused on the man’s face, “Atsumu? Why are you running in the halls?”

Atsumu’s eyes widened as remembered that he was running and gripped Sakusa’s hand to pull him with him. He pulled him in to the next door that he could find only to find out that it was a small linen closet with only enough space if they squeeze in together.

Atsumu closed the door panting. Sakusa, only having run for that short amount of time, was not tired at all. The room was dark, and there were no lights, but Sakusa could feel every contour of Atsumu’s body that he was deliciously pressed to. It was not helping that Atsumu was panting causing friction every time Atsumu’s chest moved and his breath. Sakusa was a little taller than Atsumu so his warm breath was hitting Sakusa’s neck. Sakusa was stiff still, breathing slowly so that Atsumu can’t feel his exhale.

Sakusa and Atsumu can hear chattering outside the closet door and Atsumu stiffened up. As soon as the sounds passed, however, Atsumu let out a sigh and relaxed his body, leaning some of his weight on Sakusa. Sakusa was sure Atsumu did not notice with how tight the space was. After a few seconds, Atsumu finally realized the position they were in and he stiffened up once again. Their eyes have finally adjusted to the dark and they can at least see little shadows from the light coming from the outline of the door.

“Why were you running Atsumu?” Sakusa tilted his head down and leaned a little closer, as he whispered to Atsumu.

“They wouldn’t leave me alone. I wanted to go to the gardens hoping that you were going to head there as well.” Atsumu whispered back. Atsumu tilted his head up, but in doing so caused their faces, including their lips to brush each other. Sakusa could not make himself lean away, to put space between his and Atsumu’s faces. “Omi-omi, can I kiss you?” For every word that Atsumu says, their lips brush even more.

“That nickname ruins the moment, you know.” Sakusa just replies and Atsumu takes this as a yes and wraps his arms around Sakusa to finally merge their lips. Sakusa grips Atsumu’s waist as he replies to the kiss gently. Sakusa was not sure how long they’ve pressed their lips together until Atsumu opened his mouth to suck on Sakusa’s lower lip.

Sakusa let out a moan in surprise, and he could feel Atsumu smile. Sakusa leaned away slightly, ”Don’t smile.”

“Really, Omi-omi. You’re not going to let me show my happiness?” Sakusa blushed and Atsumu could actually feel his skin heating up through his arms around Sakusa’s neck. “You are adorable.” Atsumu pulled Sakusa to himself once again, this time meeting in an open-mouth kiss. Atsumu and Sakusa explored each other’s mouths, and the world around them just disappeared too absorbed in each other’s presence and warmth.

They finally broke apart when they heard footsteps and conversations from outside of the closet they were in.

“Where have you last seen the prince?” A voice muttered just outside the closet they were in.

Atsumu stiffened and Sakusa assumed that it was because of the fear of getting caught. There was another voice outside, this time someone who sounded bored. “He told me he was headed towards the gardens.”

“Suna,” Atsumu whispered.

Sakusa looked at him in confusion, “What?”

“Oh, uh. Suna must be looking for me. I just remembered that I was supposed to stay with him the whole night.”

“Is that the man you were with when I saw you earlier?”

Atsumu nodded and Sakusa could feel it more than actually see it. “My brother went out in the rain yesterday, and he caught a cold. He was supposed to be here as well.” Sakusa remembered Atsumu telling him that Suna was his brother’s fiancé. “Can I see you again? This time not just as accidental meetings?”

Sakusa smiled slightly and rolled his eyes playfully, “None of our meetups were actual accidents. You were just stalking me.”

Atsumu smiles in reply leaning in to rest his cheek on Sakusa’s. “How did you know?”

Sakusa lets out a small chuckle and Atsumu lays another kiss on Sakusa’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will most likely be posted on March 6. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated :) 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a little earlier, I can't wait lol
> 
> Forgive me for any errors.

Atsumu peeked from behind the door and did not notice anyone loitering on the hallway. He looked back inside the closet and gestured at Sakusa to emerge from the closet. Atsumu did not know how long he spent inside the closet with Sakusa, but it seems that the ball was still ongoing, so it might not be that long.

“Hmm. This is interesting.” A voice spoke from right next to the door.

Sakusa and Atsumu jumped in surprise, and Atsumu was the first one to notice the person standing there. “Suna! Where the hell did you come from? I looked!”

Suna straightened himself to stare at the both of them, “I was waiting for you to come out of the closet. The both of you are not exactly quiet. When I noticed the door opening, I hid on the corridor. So what were you doing with,” Suna bent his body to look at Sakusa who was behind Atsumu, “Sakusa, I presume?” Sakusa’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise, but nodded anyway. “I met your cousin earlier.” Suna offers as an explanation.

Atsumu moved a bit to the side to try to shield Sakusa from Suna’s probing eyes. Suna straightened to stare at Atsumu. “What were you doing here anyway?” Atsumu interjected.

Suna raises an eyebrow at Atsumu’s behavior. “The guards were panicking and looking for you, my p-“

Atsumu moved so quickly to cover Suna’s mouth and Sakusa was slack jawed at the peculiarity of the action. Suna merely stared at Atsumu, clearly unamused at the action, “Suna, I told you. We’re going to be brothers-in-law, you can just call me by my name.”

Sakusa was just confused at what was happening, “Guards? Why are the guards looking for you Atsumu?”

Atsumu let go of Suna and told him, “Suna can you go inform the guards that you’ve found me already, and that there’s no need to cause anymore fuss. I will talk to you later.”

Before Suna can respond, Atsumu turned him around and started pushing him to the main hallway. Suna just let it happen, “I know how to walk and follow instructions.”

“Do you really?” As soon as Suna was out of sight, Atsumu turned towards Sakusa. “It’s nothing. My parents are just overprotective and asks the guards to watch for me. Suna probably told them that he can’t find me so they started looking.” Atsumu paused in front of Sakusa and takes both of his hands in his. “I really do want to see you again. Do you want to meet again tomorrow? We can finish going through the greenhouse.” Atsumu offered with a smile.

Sakusa smiled, “Sure.”

…

“Soo,” Komori took a seat on the breakfast table just as Sakusa was getting served by breakfast, “What happened last night?”

Sakusa got a sense of dèja vu, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmm.” Komori sipped the coffee that was handed to him, “I went to the gardens looking for you and ran into Suna Rintarou.” Sakusa froze as he was scooping food into his mouth as he heard the name. He put the fork back down on his plate and turned to Komori who was positively beaming. “I assume you had a fun night with Atsumu last night?” Sakusa just glared at his cousin and chose not to reply. “That red mark on your neck certainly says that Atsumu and you made suitable progress in your relationship last night.”

Sakusa stood up quickly and turned to the decorative mirror that was in the dining room. “Damn that man.” He remembered flashes of breaking the kiss with Atsumu to try to catch his breath after kissing for so long. Atsumu started to trail kisses on his jaw and ending on his neck. He remembered Atsumu lingering on one spot and Sakusa gripping Atsumu’s hair as he bit his lip to restrain the moan that was trying to escape.

Sakusa flushed as he noticed Komori watching him look at himself in the mirror. “Should I send a message to your mother that future seasons are no longer necessary for you?”

“I hate you.” Sakusa says as he sits back down

“So should I?” Komori asks.

“I don’t know.” Sakusa shares, “We never really talked about it. We talked about our parents. We talked about plants. We talked about spending time together again today. We never talked what would happen at the end of the season.”

Komori smiled gently, “I don’t think you have to worry about that Kiyoomi. Maybe he’s just waiting for the right moment as well.”

Sakusa shrugged and continued eating, “I just want to enjoy spending my time here in the capital. I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

…

Sakusa and Atsumu met up that afternoon just as they had agreed on the day before. They spent the afternoon in the greenhouse, talking, laughing, and stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking. The next week were spent in a similar manner. Kissing, talking, laughing, holding hands with Atsumu guiding Sakusa around the capital.

Sakusa noticed that on days where they have to go to a particularly crowded area, Atsumu would tighten his grip on Sakusa’s hands. Sakusa just initially thought that Atsumu was afraid of losing Sakusa to the crowd, but Atsumu would also try to keep his head down, tighten the hat that he was wearing, as if trying not to be spotted.

Sakusa had only attended one other ball in those days that Atsumu happened to be invited to as well. They never approached each other in the ballroom, since Atsumu was always surrounded by people. Sakusa did not see Suna with him, meaning Atsumu attended the ball alone. Atsumu would glance at him once in a while, and if they happen to glance at one another at the same time, Atsumu would wink at him discreetly causing Sakusa to blush slightly. Komori would notice this and tease Sakusa. They would later on rendezvous in the gardens and talk about where to go the next day.

Some afternoons, they just spend in the greenhouse, bonding over their shared knowledge of plants. One afternoon, in the greenhouse, Atsumu was teasing Sakusa for never being able to go to the beach. Atsumu had placed a blanket on the ground and they were both sitting on it.

“It is not that ridiculous Atsumu. I live in the country, far inland, and the biggest body of water I have ever seen is a lake.”

Atsumu laughed, “Don’t worry. Someday, I will take you to see a beach Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa smiled slightly at the mention of a someday with Atsumu.

Then Sakusa’s smile fades.

“Omi? What’s wrong?” Atsumu tilts his head worrying, leaning closer to Sakusa.

Atsumu said his full name. Sakusa Kiyoomi. There’s nothing wrong with it of course, Sakusa remembered mentioning it to Atsumu on the night they first met. What Sakusa couldn’t remember was Atsumu telling him his full name. He remembers Atsumu talking about his parents, his brother, and his brother’s fiancé, but Atsumu had never mentioned his last name. Sakusa knew he was a noble, there was no way that he could be invited at those balls if he was not.

Sakusa felt stupid. Here he was, slowly falling in love, going on dates, holding hands, kissing a man who’s whole name he didn’t even know.

“Omi? Did – did I say something wrong?”

Sakusa snapped back to the present and stared at Atsumu. “Atsumu. What’s your full name?” Atsumu was taken aback by the question. “I just realized that you have never actually told me your full name and you know mine.”

Atsumu smiled guiltily at Sakusa. Atsumu sat properly and faced Sakusa, took both of his hands in his and spoke, “I like you Sakusa Kiyoomi. I’m sure that the more time we spend together, I’m going to fall in love with you.” Atsumu smiled slightly and shook his head, “No, I guess that’s wrong. Whether or not we spend more time together, I am sure that I am going to fall in love with you either way.”

Sakusa squeezed Atsumu’s hands in reply, “Me too.” Sakusa glanced away for a moment, breathed deeply and stared back at Atsumu’s eyes, “I feel the same way too.”

“I’m going to tell you something that I should have told you from the start. When you did not know who I was, I was actually just giddy with excitement, knowing that I can interact with you with no preconceived notions. No added pressure.” Atsumu continues, and Sakusa was starting to get confused and apprehensive.

Before Atsumu can continue, however, the door to the greenhouse slammed open to reveal two men. Sakusa noticed that one of them was Suna Rintarou, while the other-. Sakusa blinked and wondered if he was seeing doubles, because the other man looked so much like the man next to him right now. Sakusa quickly glanced back and forth trying to understand what he was seeing. He noticed that the other man had silver colored hair instead of the blonde that Atsumu was sporting.

“Atsumu! What the hell! I’ve been looking for you the whole day!” said the Atsumu look-alike, that Sakusa now assumes to be Osamu, Atsumu’s brother and Suna’s fiancé. “You have been disappearing every afternoon, every day without even informing anyone.” Osamu approached them, “The guards have been panicking, thinking that they’re crown prince has been abducted!”

Osamu stepped closer and had finally noticed the presence of another person in the room. Before he can introduce himself, Sakusa muttered, “Crown prince?”

Atsumu turned back to look at Sakusa so fast that he almost gave himself a whiplash. Atsumu tightened his hold on Sakusa’s hands, “Omi, that was what I was trying to tell you.”

“Crown prince?” Sakusa questioned once again. “So when you said you grew up at the palace, you mean you actually grew up at the palace as the prince. You weren’t childhood friends with the princes, you are the prince. They let you in here in the greenhouse in the afternoons because you’re part of the royal family.” He remembers Komori’s statement that the prince were twins and he looked back at Osamu and Atsumu. He remembers Komori saying that only one of the princes are actually participating in the season because the other prince has already found someone. He stared at Osamu and Suna and the close proximity between them.

Sakusa just feels dumb. The clues were right there in front of him. He felt ignorant.

Atsumu tightened the grip that he had on Sakusa’s hands, and he was sure that if he was not feeling numb all over, it would have surely hurt. “Kiyoomi. Please Kiyoomi, listen to me first.” Sakusa turned his unfocused eyes to Atsumu. Atsumu turned towards his brother and Suna, “Can you give us a moment first please.” Osamu just nodded towards Atsumu and gripped Suna’s hand in his leading him outside. “Kiyoomi. Please talk to me. What are you thinking right now.”

“Why did you not tell me?”

Atsumu brought their joined hands towards his chest. “At first, I thought it was just funny. At the ball in the palace, I was just glad that I could talk to someone and that we seemed to share the same interests.” Atsumu sighed, “I promise, I didn’t mean to prolong it. I just liked you. After the Bokuto ball, I swear I was going to tell you, but it was just never brought up. I kept forgetting about it.” Atsumu sighed, “I swear Kiyoomi. I like you. I’m falling in love with you. The only lie that I told you about me was that I was a noble.”

Sakusa’s mind was still a jumble of feelings and thoughts, “I like you too Atsumu. I know at least that much right now. I went into this season thinking I would be going home afterwards. My mom is ailing, and I want to spend as much time as I can with her. Being with you would mean that I would have to stay here in the capital, I know that.”

Atsumu lets go of Sakusa’s hands and puts his head down. “I understand.” Sakusa cups Atsumu’s face in his and places a kiss on Atsumu’s forehead. They stare into each other’s eyes and leans in to kiss on the lips. It was gentle, soft, and slow, as if they wanted to savor every bit of time they could with one another. They part, but keeps their foreheads together. “I don’t want to make you choose Kiyoomi, but just know that if you change your mind, I’ll be waiting here for you.”

Sakusa smiles, “Why don’t you walk me home?”

…

It was raining the next day. Komori finds his cousin in his room sitting on the windowsill just staring blankly at the rain. “What happened yesterday?”

Sakusa turns to look at his cousin who was sitting on his unmade bed. “Atsumu is the crown prince.”

“I know.”

“Why did you not tell me?”

Komori shrugged, “Because I thought it should not matter if he was. It was obvious from the very beginning that he caught your eye and that you were attracted to him.”

“It matters Motoya.”

Komori walks towards Sakusa, “How?”

Sakusa just stares outside, “I did not want to go here in the first place. I wanted to go back home immediately from the very beginning. Since Atsumu is the crown prince, I would have to stay here, and I just can’t.”

“Why are you saying that as if it was your obligation to go home?” Sakusa looks at Komori. “No one is forcing you to come home Kiyo. Your mother wants you to be happy. She wants you to find the person that you will love for the rest of your life while you’re here. Do you think she will be happy knowing that you left the man that you loved because you wanted to take care of her?” Sakusa does not reply and Komori stands up, “Think about it Kiyo.”

…

“Osamu, where is your brother? I haven’t seen him at all today. The servants even said that he did not come down for breakfast.”

Osamu turns towards his mother and sighs, “Something happened yesterday. I’ll talk to him.”

Osamu remembers the day before as he went up the stairs towards his brother’s room. The distant, withdrawn expressions on both his brother’s face and Sakusa’s, Suna told him his name. “’Tsumu?” Osamu spied the lump on the bed and approached it.

Atsumu looks up as Osamu sits on the bed, “You didn’t eat breakfast.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost noon.”

“Oh, I’m not hungry.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Osamu knew that Atsumu hated crying. He hated showing weakness towards other people, but he also knew that Osamu will always have his back. The brothers knew that if there was one place that was safe to show weakness, it was on the arms of the other one. And so, Atsumu shuffled closer to his brother’s lap and set his head there and started to cry.

“I wish you were the one who was older.” Osamu heard Atsumu mutter into his lap. If Atsumu was the younger twin, he would be able to go to Sakusa’s home with him and stay there.

Osamu smiled as he recalled their many fights regarding this very matter. It was always the other way around, Osamu feeling insecure that he was just a spare heir. “Do you love him?”

“I know it’s crazy to think about it. But I do. I know it is such a short amount of time especially if you compare it to yours and Suna’s relationship. I really do love him.”

Osamu started patting Atsumu’s head, “I’m sorry I’m not older.” Osamu smiled, “But not that much though, Suna doesn’t want that responsibility.”

Atsumu snorts, “Of course he doesn’t.”

…

A few days past and Sakusa and Komori are once again preparing to attend another ball. “Whose estate is the ball being held at?”

“The Suna’s.”

Sakusa stopped at the doorway of the estate. “What?” Komori shrugged pushing Sakusa out of the door. “But their son is already engaged. Why are they throwing a ball?”

“Suna is already engaged, yes, but this is still their eldest son’s first season. So they still wanted to throw a ball to commemorate that. That also means that Atsumu would most likely be there.”

“I realize that.”

“Are you going to talk to him?”

Sakusa nods, “I don’t know how to say it though.”

Komori laughs, “Just ask him.”

Sakusa and Komori arrived at the ball and immediately spotted Atsumu and Osamu together, with a crowd around them. This is the first time that Sakusa saw the both of them together at a ball. Sakusa caught Atsumu’s eye and Atsumu threw a small smile towards him and gestured with his head towards the gardens.

Sakusa nodded slightly to show that he understood what Atsumu was trying to say.

Komori, who was beside him, noticed the interaction. “Oh well, that was fast.” Sakusa threw a glare towards his cousin in reply. “Let’s go greet Suna then you could meet up with your prince.”

Sakusa ignored the teasing from his cousin and approached Suna who was standing a little apart from the two princes. “Good evening Suna.”

“Good evening Sakusa, Komori.” Suna greeted and tilted his head towards Sakusa. “Sorry for the disturbance Osamu and I caused a few days ago.”

Sakusa blinked, “Oh, that’s okay. Do not worry about that.”

Osamu stepped into view, “Komori Motoya, right?” Komori nodded, “Suna told me about you. Hello Sakusa. I wasn’t able to meet you properly last time. My name is Miya Osamu. You can just call me Osamu.”

Sakusa’s training snapped into place. “I am afraid I cannot do that your Highness, but it is nice to meet you.”

Osamu just rolls his eyes, “But you call Atsumu by his name all the time and he’s the crown prince!”

Sakusa frowns, “That’s because the idiot didn’t didn’t tell me who he was in the first place.”

Osamu let out a laugh, “I like you Sakusa.” Suna rolls his eyes besides him. “Please call me Osamu.” Before Sakusa can reply, Osamu just says, “Atsumu is waiting out there for you already by the way.”

Sakusa’s eyes widened. “If you will excuse me then my prince.” Sakusa bows slightly, and Osamu rolls his eyes at this which causes Sakusa’s lips to quirk with a smile. “Suna and Motoya.”

Suna just waves his hand while Komori smiles widely at Sakusa. They both turn to talk to Osamu, no doubt intending on gossiping about Atsumu and Sakusa.

Sakusa arrives in the gardens, but with Atsumu nowhere in sight. He walks around trying to spot the other man, but after circling the gardens, Sakusa realizes that he was, once again, lost. Sighing, he spots a gazebo in the near distance and decides to just settle there while waiting for rescue. He was, at least, sure that Komori wouldn’t leave the ball without him.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there when Sakusa hears footsteps approaching and he turned only to see the surprised face of Atsumu. “What are you doing here Omi?”

“You told me to come here.”

Atsumu stopped, “No, I meant, what are you doing here in this gazebo. I was looking for you everywhere.”

“I was looking for you everywhere too. Then I got lost.”

Atsumu let out laugh, “I figured that you did,” Atsumu approached the gazebo and sat next to him. “I was afraid you didn’t want to meet up with me. So I came back inside the ball and Osamu told me that you went out here and haven’t come back yet.”

“Atsumu.” Sakusa starts.

“Wait, Omi.” Atsumu interrupts. “I have something to give to you first.” Atsumu showed Sakusa a box that he didn’t notice Atsumu holding. “Umm, I remembered what you said when we first met.” Sakusa peeked inside the box to see a sapling. “It’s a Moonlit flower.” Sakusa snaps back to look at Atsumu’s face. “I remembered you saying that your mother had always wanted one, but just did not know where to find it.” Sakusa did not reply just staring at the plant and Atsumu’s face. Atsumu started rambling, “My mother likes this flower as well since it only blooms at night and that’s the time where my mother and father walks the gardens together. I asked her if she could give me a sapling, because I wanted to give –“

Atsumu stops talking when Sakusa takes the box from Atsumu’s hands and sets it down. Atsumu just stares when Sakusa places both of his hands on either side of Atsumu’s face and leans in to press their lips together. Atsumu took a moment to unfreeze before returning the kiss. His arms wrapped around Sakusa’s waist to bring him closer.

Sakusa parts their lips for a moment, “Come with me.”

Atsumu closes his eyes, “Kiyoomi, you know I can’t. I have to stay here in the capital. I have a responsibility here.”

Sakusa lets out a scoff and Atsumu opens his eyes to look at him, “You are being overdramatic Miya.” Atsumu was confused, “I just wanted to introduce you to my parents. I’m not asking you to move away.”

Atsumu tightened his grip on Sakusa’s waist, afraid that he was only dreaming what he was hearing. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying Omi?”

Sakusa rolls his eyes, but smiles happily, “Yes, my prince. I’m asking you to come home with me to meet my parents once the season ends.”

Atsumu kisses Sakusa again. “Why don’t we leave now, so that we can get married by the end of the season?”

“No. I want to keep you away from my mother as long as possible.”

“I love you Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa smiles, “Komori asked me. What would my mother say if I told her that I choose sacrifice a future with you in order to stay with her.” Atsumu tilts his head, “When I thought about it, my mother would get angry, of course. Then I remembered her and my father, and I wanted what they both have, and I just knew that the only way I could have what they have was with you.” Sakusa presses his lips once again on Atsumu’s, “I love you too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> This is my longest that I've written since I've picked up writing once again last month. Might try to do something longer next time. 
> 
> And yes, this fic ended with a sort of 'open-ending' but I'm already halfway into a one-shot epilogue. Hope you guys check that out as well. Posting might be in a few days to a week, depending on how long I want to make it. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
